


In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carlos is a good guy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Jill has no idea how relationships work, Scars, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: She never saw what he saw when she looked in the mirror.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 45





	In The Eyes Of The Beholder

She was bruised and battered, covered in scars from landings that went wrong or attacks she hadn’t been strong enough to fend off, and yet, he told her that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

With any other man, Jill would’ve called them out, make him regret giving her false flattery, but with Carlos, there’s always such sincerity dripping from his words. If he called her beautiful, he meant it.

But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn’t see beauty. She saw survival. She saw fighting. She saw war. Raccoon City had died on her watch. Until she avenged the victims, she didn’t deserve beauty or love.

She didn’t deserve Carlos.

But, as he trailed his fingers along her side, finding that sweet spot that always made her sigh and relax, she wondered if there would be a day when she could let him. He pressed kisses to her neck and Jill melted into him.

They’ve fucked each other yes, but she wondered if there was a difference between that and “making love”. The first time they’d been together, she felt embarrassed at the scars that marred her body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” He had whispered fiercely, his mouth worshiping each other, “So beautiful, Jill.”

She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, seeing Carlos holding her and he stopped his ministrations for a moment, glancing at the mirror as well.

“I don’t see what you see,” Jill admitted.

Carlos smirked, “You will.”

And his lips claimed hers, fiercely, driving away any thoughts of beauty.


End file.
